Sonic the Hedgehog: Test of Survival: ReWritten
by Pokelad
Summary: Sonic is 8 years old when Dr. Ivo Robotnik burns the village of Knothole to the ground. Forced to flee, barely able to sustain himself and a 10 month old fox cub under his wing, Sonic engages in a battle for survival in a world of chaos. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

This is a re-write of my old fic, Sonic the Hedgehog: Test of Survival. This takes place in the same timeline as another one of my stories, Sonicanger, but takes place around 10 years beforehand. All characters are property of SEGA, comment on what you think.

Boom.

Another explosion, with more soon to come. And they do. Bits of debris fly everywhere, piercing my skin, small amounts of blood leaking through. The noise is deafening, the noise seems to threaten to burst my eardrums, but I keep on running…

(Flashback)

"_Son, Run into the forest and stay hidden for as long as possible. Keep moving. Robotnik won't want to waste his time and ammunition on burning down a forest. Keep your head down and they shouldn't find you. I've already sent Manic and Sonia to safety, now GO!"_

An adult green hedgehog was kneeling down, trying to comfort his blue-quilled, eight-year-old son. Then came a large thump on the door. The air was filled with screams and the sounds of robots marching towards innocent Mobians. The smell of smoke was everywhere, caused by the fire that was ripping through the small village of Knothole. Out the window, a large, Octopus-Shaped robot was on a rampage, blasting down buildings from one of its eight cannons and squishing them with its metal tentacles.

Dr. Robotnik was at the controls of this metal monstrosity, howling with laughter.

Back inside the house, there was another large 'thump' on the door. The adult hedgehog quickly picked his son and dropped him out of the (Ground floor, thankfully) window and yelled at him to run. The Eight-year-old boy hedgehog nodded, tears beginning to form in his eyes, and began to run, only turning back just in time to see robots knocking down the living room door, pin his father up against a wall and put a sword through his heart. The boy turned again and proceeded running, tears streaking down his face as fast as his legs were carrying him.

(End of Flashback)

Want to know how I knew about that? Simple. I'm that boy, and that is what happened not even three minutes ago….

The stench is terrible. It seems intent on choking me to death.

Everywhere I run, everywhere I turn, everywhere I look, I can only see a few things.

Mobians screaming, calling out for their loved ones, or crouching down over dead bodies…

The thick smog-like smoke, still threatening to clog my air pipe…

Robots marching forward, mercilessly slaughtering and destroying everyone and everything in their path

I look behind me. More robots are coming, and there are so many of them. But what can an 8-year-old hedgehog do? Only one thing, run. Run as fast as I could. And running was something I could easily. It is unknown to me how I obtained my amazing speeds, but I once heard a doctor talking to my father about my DNA. They didn't know I was listening at the door. I'd never seen father look so concerned, that is until this all started.

I can only hear a few things, including screaming of the Mobian villagers, the crackling of fire, which is burning the village's structures to the ground and the robots marching forward. But there is one other thing I can hear, and that is the laughter of the diabolical madman, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He is piloting that massive Octo-Bot, and he laughs even harder when the village hall finally falls, as if this is a circus, and this all just an act. But it's not an act, it's a matter of life or death.

I want to take a look back, but my dad said to me that if Robotnik ever attacked, to run out of the village as fast as I could and never once look back, so that is what I do.

I run past more robots, who don't seem to notice me, and then out of what's left of the village gate. Tears run down my face as I remembered the second half of what my father had told me.

*Flashback*

_Run into the forest and stay hidden for as long as possible. Keep moving. Robotnik won't want to waste his time and ammunition on burning down a forest. Keep your head down and they shouldn't find you._

*End of flashback*

I quickly streak into the forest and run into some large bushes. I won't be safe here for long, though. I must get going quickly. I quickly stop to catch my breath, panting heavily. The stench of death coming from the village makes me want to puke. . I hear some rustling behind me. I turn around, but there is no-one there, but this is no time to linger. I quickly rush off again, kicking up a trail of dust behind me. I can still hear the sounds of Knothole being destroyed, but they're getting fainter and I keep moving.

I can still hear father's voice inside my head.

*Flashback*

_And keep on running, son. And remember, we'll always be supporting you._

*End of Flashback*

I think about that. Then it hits me. My family are all probably dead. Father...my brother and sister, Manic and Sonia... I'll bet almost anything. More tears slowly work their way down my face, and continue to fall until they are soaked up by the cobalt fur. Night is beginning to fall. I know I'm going to have to find a place to sleep, I'm getting drowsy and I just can't keep on running like this. After another hour, I position myself in a large, thick, old, oak tree, where it's almost impossible for anyone else to see me. I roll over, trying to get myself comfortable, and then close my eyes. I eventually fall asleep, thinking of how I'm going to get through a crisis like this alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, here's the first Chapter.

After a few hours sleep, I force open my eyes and sit myself up. I look around from the tree I spent the night in. Definitely not a very comfortable you know, mainly due to the prickles, which have left small puncture marks on my skin. There are signs that robots have been through here while I slept, including robot footprints, but most of the trees were still intact, although several bushes have been trampled. Dad was right; Robotnik didn't want to waste his ammunition and time on burning down a forest. After realising that there aren't robots around (for now) I hop down from the safety of my perch and start thinking about finding food and water.

After a horrible breakfast of whatever edible vegetation I could find (and there wasn't much of it, either), I remember about the lake on the opposite side of the forest (I know my way about this part of Knothole Forest well). I quickly head of towards there, but cautiously, as Robotnik and his robots could be anywhere. As I run towards the lake, I start to smell a foul, burning material, but I just take this to be the smell of what Robotnik did to Knothole lingering. He will pay for this one day, I swear he will... Hhmmm…and thinking of Robotnik, how come I hadn't run into anymore of his robots, yet? Surely there would be some there to check for (and kill) fleeing survivors? Ah, who am I to be complaining? The longer they're not around for, the better.

Another 10 minutes later and I finally reach the lake. It's a bit brown, but I don't have much of a choice. After a drink and a quick wash and I then hear some rustling in the bushes behind me. I turn around and see that there is no-one there, but I'm beginning to get the feeling that I'm being followed. But why would anyone be hiding from me? I look out into the distance and then notice what is really causing the burning smell. I can just see another village on fire in the distance, hordes of black clouds rising from it. I looked out at it, my heart sinking. I can hear the screaming from here. Loopstone Village. Or, what was left of it. I'd been planning to head there next, hoping to find some proper shelter, but those hopes have been smashed, now. I can just about see the humongous Octo-Bot destroying everything within its reach.

"Robotnik, you son of a-" I say out loud.

Then I notice something else. Ro-butt-nik had decided to start attacking the forest. He had most likely seen survivors run there for shelter, and he had decided to go in after them. "Shit" I mutter. Now I'm left a hard decision. Go on or go back? There could be – I mean WOULD be – a load of dangerous robots there, to slaughter anyone who went back. I take a deep breath and then I start moving forward again.

As I near the burnt-out village, I can once again here screams of fear, just like there were in Knothole. I watch what's happening from a distance, feeling helpless. "H-help m-m-me" I hear. I take a look around and then see another survivor, a lady fox, in her early twenties, slumped on the ground, a small package lying in her arms. As I near her, I notice a large and nasty looking wound on her chest, which is most likely fatal.

"T-take my s-son" she stutters, just managing to lift her arms and hand me the package, which squirmed. A fox cub, wrapped in a yellow blanket, poked his head through the yellow blanket, and stared at me with his beautiful aqua eyes. I pick him up.

"R-raise him well...please" the woman stutters out, tears flowing freely, before she stops moving, dead. Her eyes are still open. I stand there, shocked and scared at what just happened.

The baby fox in my arms gurgled. It looked at me with its large, round eyes. It had not cried at all, although it had just witnessed the death of his own mother. At that moment, I decided that I would protect this cub, no matter what happened, and no matter the consequences.

"Don't worry, little buddy. Everything's going to be ok." I said, even though I knew how much of a lie this was...


	3. Alert

This fic is now on hiatus. Thus, I have re-uploaded the original one onto my profile


End file.
